¿Cumpleaños? Anda que
by Dawn-nee
Summary: Este es un especial cumpleaños a Eterna Ventisca,que cumplió los catorce,al igual que yo,el 19 de abril. Ahora el verdarero sumary: Elizabeth cumple catorce años,y su chico especial va a intentar declararse ¿lo hará hoy o mañana? Mal sumary lo se -.-"


**Dawn:** Holaaa perversos y perversas del inazumaa**  
**

**Mikuo: **Hoy queremos felicitar a... ETERNA VENTISCA! que el pasado 19 de abril cumplió los catorce :)

**Dawn: **Sí,aunque ya pasaron unos cuantos días ^^U perdón por no subirlo sis ^^U

**Mikuo: **Dawn,que estamos ya a mayo xD

**Dawn: **Me encantaría ver como a ti te quitan el portátil Mikuo ¬¬

**Mikuo: **O_O

**Dawn: **Ahí va el disclamer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece,sino a Level-5,el cual declararé la guerra por haber negado el amor de Endo a Kazemaru y a Aki...

**Mikuo:** Felicidades Eterna Ventisca! En 3,2,1...

* * *

Era un hermoso 19 de abril. Todo era precioso en Japón en esta época ¿y qué es lo mejor? Un cumpleaños,¿de quién? Pues de una hermosa chica de pelo castaño llamada Elizabeth.

Nadie sabía lo que quería,ya que ella tenía todo lo que querí familia con dos hermanos,uno loco y otro más formal (por suerte),muchos amigos (contando a Endo) y una buena consola wii para no aburrirse. Sin embargo,deseaba algo,y no era una nueva wii,lo que quería era un ángel rubio con pelo muy muy largo (si no sabeis que hablo del sex simbol Inazuma Aphrodite...bueno...)

Pero aquel 19 de abril era diferente...por fin,Elizabeth iba a tener lo que quería...

Siguiendo con nuestra historia,Elizabeth llegó al Raimon,pensando que su deseo no se iba a cumplir nunca,cuando...

-Elizabeth...-Empezó a decir una dulce voz. Esa voz era cálida y llena de ternura y no era nada más ni nada menos que...Atsuya,su hermano chico (me encanta decir eso xD)

-Oh,pensaba que eras otra...¿qué quieres?

-Dinero,no hombre es coña,quiero felicitarte hermana ^^

-¿Me felicitas ahora? oye que compartimos casa,podrías haberlo dicho antes ¬¬

-Naa,tenía sueño. Pero ya va siendo hora de decirte que...-Pero antes de decir nada,apareció Shiro,el otro hermano,que le tapó corriendo la boca al pelirrosa.

-¡SERÁS IMBÉCIL ATSUYA!-Gritó todo enfadado.

-¿Pero qué te ha hecho?

-Se ha comido el helado de Midorikawa y éste me ha perseguido pensando que fui yo cuando fue este desgraciado.

-¿QUÉ?-Dijo Atsuya liberandose de su hermano.-Yo no...-pero Shiro le lanzó una mirada asesina.-va,vale me disculparé con Mido-Sama.

-No te escaparás Atsuya.-Entonces lo cogió del brazo.-Bueno hermana,nos vamos a clase.

Y dicho esto se fueron. Ya lejos de ahí,Fubuki empezó a echarle la bronca al pequeño.

-Has estado a nada de fastidiarselo.

-¿Qué? ¿encima? solo iba a decirle que...

-Oye,ya sabes que se lo va a pedir Terumi (Aphrodite)

-Ya,pero conociendola la va a liar...

-¿La comparas con Endo? Vergüenza me das Atsuya ¬¬

-Anda que..."el hetero"

-OYE TÚ.-Y después de tanto follón,se fueron a sus clases.

En el aula de Elizabeth,ella estaba sentada en su sitio mirando por la ventanita a su precioso ángel de ojos rojos jugar al fútbol en Ed. Física,y como se estaba echando agua a la cara,la otra estaba roja,claro,si es que el tío está mu' bueno.

-Eliza...¿a quién miras por la ventana?-Y se dio la vuelta y vio a Aki y a Fuyuka riéndose.

-A,a nadie.-Pero era tarde,ya estaba muy roja.

-No quiero imitar a Rika pero...te gusta Aphrodite.-Dijo Fuyuka divertida (el milagro,Fuyuka sabe divertirse :o )

-No,que va,¿por qué me iba a gustar? casi se parece a una tía.

-Yo creo que es una.-Dijo Natsumi dando un susto por la espalda.

-OYE DESPACITO CONMIGO,QUE TE ARRANCO LAS TRIPAS Y LAS METO EN UN CANASTO.-Dijo Elizabeth enfada,pero no por pegarle el susto y que se le haya salido el alma por la boca,ya es porque le dijo femenino a su ángel.

-Oh...Elizabeth se nos puso agresiva...-Dijo Aki asustada.

-Naa,no te preocupes,eso es porque necesito comer y claro,Shiro me contagió la bipolaridad y...

-Sí vale vale,¿espiamos a los chicos?-Dijo Fuyuka sin rodeos.

-¿A Goenji?-Dijo Natsumi.

-¿A Endo?-Dijo Aki.

-Claro...-Dijo Elizabeth.-A ver si Haruna quiere...ah no,mierda ella está en primero y...-Pero ellas pasaron de todo y se pusieron en la ventana. Curiosamente,vieron a Haruna también asomada.

-Anda Haruna,¿te has apuntado a verles la tableta a los chicos? ¿O solo a Fubuki?-Dijo Natsumi,cuando ella quiere,imita bien a Rika.

-¿A Shiro o a Atsuya?-Dijo Elizabeth.

-Pues a Shiro,¿quién sino?

-Yo que se,lo mismo le mola Atsuya.

-NENA,A VER SI TÚ LE MIRAS MUCHO AL GOENJI JA JA JA.-Gritó Haruna desde la otra ventana.

-SERÁS,VEN PA' ACÁ BICHO!-Gritó en broma Natsumi.

Al final,Haruna se fue a segundo y las cinco pervertidas,digo,amigas xD,vieron como sus respectivos amores se quitaban las camisetas por el calor (Dios que buenos están *¬*)

Y hablando de chicos sin camiseta...en el campo había unos cuantos sin ella,como Goenji,Terumi,Endo,Kazemaru...(vamos,los tíos más buenos han de estar sin camiseta,sí chicas,y chicos gays,ya podeis imaginaros las imágenes,como yo ahora mismo *¬*)

-Afuro,tío, ¿no tienes calor con ese pelo tan largo?-Dijo Goenji acalorado.

-¿Tú que crees? Para presumir de tan hermosa melena,hay que sufrir.-Contestó muy presumido.

-Hay que ser idiota ¿no? anda ve y ponte una de mis coletas.-Dijo Kazemaru.

-¿¡Y llevar el pelo como uno de mis amigos!? NI HABLAR KAZEMARU,YO SOY ÚNICO.

-Eso explica muchas cosas...,una cosa Terumi,¿cuándo coño se lo dirás a mi hermana?-Dijo Shiro.

-Después de esta clase,creo.

-¿Creo? AFURO TERUMI,VAS A PEDIRLE SALIR A MI HERMANA SÍ O SÍ.-Gritó Atsuya.

-Ya pero...

-¿A que llamo a Kido para que te vuele la cara?

-Nee,soy a prueba de tíos con gafas de mosca,con perdón a las moscas.

-Ejem ejem.-Dijo Kido a su espalda.-¿qué acabas de decir de mis gafas?-Y Terumi muerto de miedo,se dio la vuelta y vio a la competencia. Kido estaba sin gafas y a la luz del sol...vamos,que cualquiera babea por él (y estoy hablando de Fudo xD)

-Kido...

-Más vale que empieces a correr Aphrodite.

-KYAAAA- Y Aphrodite se puso a correr mientras era perseguido por Kido por todo el campo.

Mientras,Shiro,Atsuya y Goenji tenían una gotita...Y cambiando de tema...

-EH CHICOS,MIRAD-Dijo Endo señalando a las chicas.-NOS ESTÁN ESPIANDO.

-No me extraña.-Dijo Atsuya.-Con mi cuerpo de playboy le pongo a cualquiera.-Y puso la típica pose de modelo.

-Siento estropearte la fiesta Atsuya,pero no te miran a ti,sino a Endo,Goenji,Fudo,Aphrodite y a tu hermano.-Dijo Kazemaru.

-¿QUÉ DICES? ¿CÓMO QUE PREFIEREN VER A ESOS CINCO ANTES QUE A "MUA"?

-Lo que oyes.

-Pero a Haruna le pongo...

-EN TUS SUEÑOS ATSUYA!-Gritó Haruna.

-HALA,ESTROPEASTE EL ESPIONAJE.-Dijo Elizabeth.

-Deberíamos haberte dejado en primero...-Comentó Natsumi.

-Tú a callar,que de las que tiene más fans en lo que es el mundo Inazuma,YO soy la segunda favorita,la primera es Aki ¬¬

-Ji ji,siempre ganando.-Dijo Aki.

-Y robando el protagonismo.-Dijo Fuyuka.

-Como no...-Bromeó Natsumi.

-CALLAOS COÑO.-Y con estas últimas palabras de Aki,sonó el timbre y se volvieron a sus clases,otra vez -.-"

Y volviendo con los chicos...

-Muy bien Terumi,se supone que eres el dios del amor y bla bla bla,y por eso has de pedirle una cita a Elizabeth.-Dijo Kogure.

-Vale vale,¿pero es necesario atarme ala silla?-Sí,Aphrodite estaba en una silla atado,porque iban a hacerle algo horrible.

-Quiero recordarte que vamos a hacerte varios cambios y si te mueves mucho no hay quien trabaje...

-Sea pues...-Y entonces Shiro,con un montón de cosas de peluquería-A POR EL PELOOO!

-NOOOO MI PELO NOOO,MI HERMOSO PELOOOOOO.-Y con ese grito,Fubuki y Kogure empezaron a hacer experimentos con Terumi xD

Al acabar,Terumi tenía el pelo más brilloso y liso de lo normal,ahora sí que parecía una diosa,digo un dios ^^U

Yo no se que más le hicieron,pero le cortaron las puntas y demás...creo que van de peluqueros cuando deberían de ir para futbolistas.

-Que mono...-Dijo Kogure.

-Si volviera a ser gay me casaría contigo Terumi.-Dijo Someoka,que se había acoplado,como no.

-Sí sí,muy bien,ya tenemos el pelo,ahora nos toca a los malotes,digo,a los profesionales ^^U-Dijo Fudo,el Rey de la Oscuridad Total xD

Terumi tragó saliva y se lo llevaron.

Tardaron media hora pero mereció la pena,Fudo y Someoka prepararon a Terumi,no iba echo un macarra,joder,era una lástima podría haber sido gracioso xD,pero ambos se portaron bien y robaron ropa de casado en la tintonería,vamos,que Aphrodite iba hecho un camarero sexy,para ponerle más a Elizabeth.

Y la hora H llegó.La salida. (BIEEEN VIERNEEEES)

-Hey Elizabeth.-Dijo Fuyuka.-¿Ese no es...?

Y lo vieron llegar junto al novio de la peli-morada. Terumi iba de sex-simbol por la calle,un poco rojo de la vergüenza pero nada especial. ¿Y qué hacía Fudo ahí? Estorbar,no hombre,él solo "supervisaba con Fuyuppe" (luego se irán a una esquina y harán el amor ahí en mitad de la calle xD)

-Hola Fuyuppe.-Y el mohicano xD,le da un beso con lengua a su novia.

-¡EH! Que Elizabeth y Aphrodite están delante.-Dijo Fuyuka sonrojada.

-Chs,pues que no miren.-Y lo dijo como si nada el hermoso...

-Esto...-Empezó a decir Aphrodite.-Yo...F-felicidades Elizabeth.-Dijo con la timidez que nunca tuvo.

-Gracias Terumi.-Dijo Elizabeth. En el fondo estaba muy contenta porque Terumi la había felicitado.

Entonces Fudo y Fuyuka se fueron de ahí sin más,porque se "iban a estudiar física" en casa de Fudo.

-¿Física? ¿Fudo sabe pronunciar el verbo estudiar?-Dijo Aphrodite confuso.

-Yo creo más bien que va a estudiar el físico de Fuyuppe.-Rió Elizabeth.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Lo más seguro...

-Luego seguro que sacan un ocho.

-Naa,Fuyuppe es poco exigente a la hora de "examinar" a Fudo.

-Eso explica por qué están saliendo juntos.-Ante la respuesta de Aphrodite,ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas,a pesar de que yo que soy la narradora no tengo ni idea de que se ríen.-Esto...Eliza,¿vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta?

-Me encantaría Afuro,pero Tsunami y los demás locos me han hecho una fiesta esta noche y yo voy a ir.

-Ok...

-Pero...

-¿Pero?

-No tengo muchas ganas de ir,prefiero estar contigo así que-Le agarró el brazo.-¿Nos vamos Terumi?

-S,sí.-Y Aphrodite se la llevó de ahí,y fueron a la Rivera del Río (Mi sitio favorito TTwTT) y ¿será ahí donde se declare el Dios Del Amor Aphrodite? Pues esperad y vereis.

Ya eran las nueve,y se habían pasado la tarde entera hablando y tirando piedras a río,por no hablar de que pillaron a Atsuya y a Shiro espiando...pero eso vendrá luego en un flashback...

-Hay que ver,no me dejan sola ni cinco minutos.-Dijo Elizabeth algo molesta.

-Son tus hermanos,es normal que te intenten proteger,o esa es la sensación que me dieron.-Dijo Aphrodite.

-¿Pero qué dices? El que más se ha enfadado has sido tú.

-¿COMO?

*Flashback*

En un matorral...

-Atsuya,joder,deja de pisarme la mano.-Se quejó Shiro.

-Cuchi* el muchacho este,que se queja por todo,ya lo quito...-Dijo Atsuya cabreado.(Cuchi=Es como decir,Mira este...¿se entiende más o menos lo que intento decir?)

Al apartar el pie,Atsuya pisó sin querer,la cola de algo,y pensó que había pisado una caca de perro.

-PUAJ,JO TÍO QUE ASCO.-Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que era una culebra,por lo que gritó.-CULEBRAAAAAAAA-Entonces los dos gemelos salieron de su escondite del susto,sorprendiendo así a su hermana y al amado.

-¿¡Pero que coño!?-Dijo Aphrodite.-JODER QUE ESTAMOS EN UNA CITA ¿NO PODEIS IROS A LA MIERDA UN RATO?

-CULEBRAAAAAAA-Entonces Atsuya y Shiro atropellaron al pobre de Aphrodite haciendole papel.

-O,os odio...

*Fin del flashback*

-¿Qué esperabas? me tiraron al suelo y el traje es de Suzuno. OH NO SUZUNO,ME VA A MATAR.-Entonces Aphrodite se llevó las manos a la cabeza y maldijo a regañadientes. Luego miró a Elizabeth de nuevo.-Bueno,ahora que por fin estamos solos...quisiera hacerte un regalo,pero me tienes que prometer que no me lo negarás ¿vale?-Dicho esto último,Aphrodite se sonrojó cogió aire y lo hizo...

Elizabeth abrió mucho los ojos,Aphrodite la estaba besando. Como buen aspirante a amante,le besó suavemente en un principio y luego se hizo un poco más intenso e hizo un pequeño juego entre lenguas.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos lentamente,quería disfrutar y dejarse llevar por él. Entonces tanto ella y él empezaron a abrazarse,como si no quisieran acabar nunca,y ambos abrían y cerraban la boca (me recuerdan a los peces xD) y luego,después de ponerle tanta pasión al beso,tuvieron que separarse y abrir los ojos. Había sido un beso perfecto (mi opinión personal,ya que yo también estaba espiando xP)

-Tú...-Empezó a decir Elizabeth.-me has...besado.

-Claro,es que...(se aclara la garganta) me gustas mucho,te quiero,y pensé que el mejor día para decírtelo era el de tu cumpleaños,lo siento mucho si no me quieres.

-SERÁS IDIOTA,¿ES QUE NO HAS VISTO QUE HE CORRESPONDIDO MUY BIEN A NUESTRO PRIMER BESO APHRODITE? JODER ES NUESTRO BESO Y ME HA ENCANTADO,YO...yo...-Elizabeth bajó el tono de voz al mínimo.-...claro que te amo...

Aphrodite se acercó y la abrazó:-En ese caso...-apretó más el abrazo.-Feliz cumpleaños Elizabeth...

Y con ese último abrazo,cayó el Sol detrás de la montaña y en el cielo nocturno,se vieron caer dos estrellas fugaces...

...

* * *

**Dawn: **Bueno,acabé el fic un mes después,pero ha merecido la pena,o eso creo yo.

**Haruya: **OYE TÚ ¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE TENGO UNA NOVIA IMAGINARIA?

**Dawn: **¿Pero qué dices? Laura Excla existe.

**Haruya: **Claro que sí,¿no ves que es real?

**Dawn:**-.-" Lo siento Nagumo...

**Haruya: **?

**Dawn: **Es que se me olvidó poner que cuando dijiste que te esperaba la novia,no puse expresamente que era Laura y...

**Haruya: **¿A dónde quieres llegar?

**Dawn: **Pues como no dijiste quien era,Aphrodite dijo eso de que era imaginaria ^^U

**Haruya: **¿¡CÓMOOO!? PUES AHORA LLAMO A LAURA PARA QUE TE MATE

**Dawn:** ¿Y por qué no me matas tú?

**Haruya: **No soy mariquita ¬¬

**Dawn:**Pues hay quien dice que haces YAOI con Suzuno.

**Haruya: **¿¡QUEEEEEE!? DAWN STORM EVANS,YO TENGO UNA NOVIA RUBIA GUAPÍSIMA Y NO NECESITO A SUZUNO QUE SEGURO QUE LA TIENE FRÍA COÑO

**Suzuno: **Con que eso piensas de mí ¿no? Muy bonito Haruya.

**Dawn: **Pues yo soy partidaria del SuzunoxHaruya y del HaruLaura :D

**Suzuno/Haruya: **ASÍ VA ESPAÑA

**Dawn: **NO TE METAS CON MI PAÍS!

En fin,espero que te haya gustado Elizabeth

Feliz cumpleaños con mes de retraso :D

Dawn-nee


End file.
